memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Surak's Soul
Introduction (blurb) You are alone in the dark reaches of space, surrounded by aliens who do not understand who you are and what you are, and who will not accept your beliefs. Under such circumstances, an emotional human would feel lost, cut off, adrift, but Sub-Commander T'Pol is a Vulcan, and Vulcans control their emotions. However, no other Vulcan has served for longer than a few weeks on a human ship. Has she, as others imply, lost her way? Pulled, once again, into one of Captain Archer's dangerously impulsive attempts to make first contact, the Sub-Commander finds her life threatened. T'Pol reacts, draws her phase pistol and kills. It was a simple act of self-defense. But is killing ever simple? Has she forsaken the teachings of Surak? Determined to be true to her heritage, T'Pol forswears violence. She tells Captain Archer that never again will she kill -- even if ordered. Is she, as Archer suggests, endangering the entire ship? Summary :Captain's Starlog, Supplemental. While mapping an area of uncharted space, we have encountered a populated planet -- which is sending out a beacon that our Universal Translator has garbled. Communications Officer Ensign Hoshi Sato is currently trying to decipher what she can. On the anniversary of Henry Archer's death, Sato picks up a distress call from the planet . Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, Sato, Doctor Phlox and Malcolm Reed descend to one of the planet's islands in a shuttlepod, only to discover very few inhabitants still alive. In a medical facility they find a dead Oan physician slumped over the body of an Oan woman who is barely alive; the male physician's face is contorted with outrage. Leaving Phlox with the female Oan, the others search for the only other survivor on the island, who attacks Sato. T'Pol fires her phase pistol, set on stun, at the Oan, who is killed by the stun blast due to his weakened state. References Characters ''Enterprise'' personnel :Ahmed al Saed • Jonathan Archer • Katerina Borovsky • Elizabeth Cutler • Travis Mayweather • Meir • Phlox • Porthos • Malcolm Reed • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol • Charles Tucker III Other characters :Kano • Uroqa • Wanderer Henry Archer • Zefram Cochrane • Mahatma Gandhi • Jossen • Menos • Madeline Reed • Mary Reed • Stuart Reed • Shikedan traveler • Sklar • Soval • Surak • T'Les • T'Pol's father Starships and vehicles : ( ) • Shuttlepod 1 (OTV type K42) Satar Shipboard locations :bridge • decontamination chamber • engineering • launch bay • sickbay Locations :Agaron • Earth • Europe • Florida • Great Britain • India • Kauai • (Kappa Xi) • P'Jem • Risa • Shikeda • Vulcan :Kappa Xi (Oan) Agaron • Earth (Argentina • Cayman • Europe • Florida Keys • Great Britain • India • Kauai • Knightsbridge) • P'Jem • Risa • Shikeda • Races and cultures :Denobulan • Human (British • English • Russian • Terran) • Oani • Vulcan Human (Indian) • Shikedan States and organizations :United Earth Starfleet Starfleet Command • Starfleet Intelligence Ranks and titles :captain • chief engineer • chief medical officer • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • counselor • crewman • doctor • ensign • exolinguist • lieutenant • linguist • medic • philosopher • physicist • princess • psychotherapist • scientist • smuggler • subcommander • Vulcan Ambassador to United Earth • warlord Science and technology :adrenaline • amoeba • arrhythmic pulse • atmosphere (stratosphere) • Black Plague • carbon-based • carotid artery • Celsius • chronometer • cloning • concussion • database • electrical system • electricity • electrolyte • electromagnetic charge • electromagnetic field • electromagnetic pulse • environmental suit • generator • hand scanner • heart • heartbeat • humanoid • hypospray • life support • medical scanner • metabolic rate • microbe • microscanner • Minshara class • morphology • nutrient bed • oxygen • parasite • phase pistol • phase rifle • physiology • pulse • radiation • sensor • solar plexus • solar wind • food synthesizer • teeth • telepathy • tongue • universal translator • video • viewscreen • zoology Other references :2098 • 20th century • 21st century • ahimsa • Bapu • bat • Beagle • bird • bourbon • Captain's starlog, Enterprise (NX-01) • carrion bird • celery • ch'kariya • chicken • chili • citrus • condo • crab • desert • diamond • distress call • dog • emotion • evergreen • fairy tale • flower • Fullara • genocide • gin • gremlin • hibernation • Hinduism • hot pepper sauce • iced tea • imperialism • insect • jungle • kal'ta • Kolinahr • lamp • liquor cabinet • manatee • meditation • medkit • needle-nose pliers • newsreel • mother-of-pearl • • onion • peace • phoneme • poker • protest • Sanskrit • sardine • satyagraha • scuba diving • shale • shore leave • Starfleet uniform (Earth) • stir-fried tofu • tidal wave • tree • trough • utility knife • water • World War III Information Related Stories *'The Seventh' (ENT episode) - T'Pol's pursuit of Jossen and Menos is explained in more detail. *'Shuttlepod One' (ENT episode) - This episode is the first time Malcolm Reed writes his will. It's his and Charles "Trip" Tucker's experience during this episode that convinces Malcolm to leave everything to Trip in the event of his death. Connections * | prevdate1=All Good Things... | nextdate1=Federation | }} Category:ENT novels